Multimatrix
Category:Omnitrixes The multimatrix is the most powerful creation ever made.This omnitrix makes all the others obsolete. Dante Meyers is currently the wearer of the omnitrix. This is azmuth's greatest creation,as well as the most powerful creation ever made. The multimatrix (also known as multi-omnimatrix or multi-omnitrix) is a watch like device,that allows the user to alter there DNA transforming them into aliens.Most of the aliens are humanoids and resemble common things on earth.The inventor of this omnitrix is Azmuth albedo will eventually make an inferior copy.The current wielder of the multimatrix is 17 year old Dante Meyers. First version The first version of the multimatrix looks like the ultrimatrix but is silver.The symbol is still green and the multimatrix is a little longer.Instead of showing a hologram and pressing the button down,a circular bar comes out of the side showing the alien,it still pops up and to access the alien,you take the bar and flip it on the symbol and press it down. Second version the multimatrix it still looks like ultimatrix but it's now white.The wires are still green and you can now see the energy flowing through it,it has the true omnitrix`s faceplate but is in a circle instead of a square.The omnitrix slelects aliens by slidding the faceplate back and reavealing the selection dial. Functions *Active mode-When the omnitrix is working fine and all aliens can be used. *Recharge mode-This mode appears when the omnitrix is low on energy and needs to recharge.So it does not kill the user. *Capture mode *Mana mode-New mode that makes the aliens mana powers,there appearance does not change and there powers are now mana enhanced. *Scan mode *Recalibration mode *Self-destruction mode *Creation mode-New mode that allows the user to create things like a motorcycle or clone. *Voice command mode-New mode that allows the user to do anything by saying it. *Osmosian mode-New mode that allows the user to inherit osmosian powers. *teleport mode-new mode that allows the user to teleport to any destination,if the destination acquires protection the multimatrix will suit the user. Original 10 Heatblast Wildmutt Grey matter Upgrade Ghostfreak Stinkfly Diamondhead XLR8 Ripjaws Four arms Additional aliens Ditto Cannonbolt Wildvine Upchuck Eye guy Ben wolf Benvicktor Benmummy Way big Eon Future aliens Spitter Articguana Buzz shock New aliens ChamALIEN Goop Jetray Spidermonkey Humungousaur Chromastone Big chill Brainstorm Echo echo Alien x New additional aliens Lodestar Nanomech Phantom Rath Water hazard Aurawulf Feedback Chicken hawk Snakepit Atomix Toepick Shell head Sandbox Rocks Squidsricktor Ball weevil Gravattack Bloxx Armadrillo NRG Terraspin AmpFibian Fasttrack Shocksquatch Eatle Clockwork Jury rigg Stonehenge Aero-dactyl Superclaw Ultimates Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate big chill Ultimate humungousaur Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate echo echo Ultimate cannonbolt Ultimate wildmutt Ultimate way big Ultimate Ben Ultimate Fasttrack (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Benwolf (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Upchuck (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Stinkfly (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Jetray (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate nrg (ultimate way big 9,000 version) ultimate chamAlien (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate four arms (ultimate way big 9,000 version) ultimate xlr8 (ultimate way big 9,000 version) ultimate rath (ultimate way big 9,000 version) ultimate shredder (go to shredder ultimate way big 9,000) ultimate goop (ultimate way big 9,000 version) ultimate alien x (ultimate way big 9,000 version) ultimate water hazard (ultimate way big 9,000 version) ultimate diamondhead (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Armodrillo (Ultimate Way Big 9,000 version) ultimate heatblast (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Lodestar Multimatrix fusion aliens Heat jaws NRGhazard Stink arms Diamond matter diamondsstar Diamonddrillo Chromadillo Ghostgoop Heatstone Mutt arms Echofibian